Conventionally, a medical device, such as a medical probe, is configured to connect to a console. The console and the medical device communicate information back and forth to one another. The medical device often includes a memory that stores data related to the usage of the medical device. For example, such data may denote how many times the medical device has been used.
The stored usage data is important to the operation of the medical device. To ensure consistent performance, the appropriate usage data is read from the memory of the medical device to ensure that the medical device does not operate beyond the intended life span before reprocessing. Those attempting to reprocess or refurbish the medical device for additional use may hack into the medical device and alter the usage data written to the memory. As such, preserving the integrity of the usage data stored in the medical device is important.